The Curse of Living
by MisterTabi
Summary: History writes, warping the 99th Emperor and his Knight, citing both truth, white lies, and fiction to educate the young. His body disappears, obviously taken by others to desecrate. Two decades later, the martyr returns. On hiatus until muse strike ends.
1. Disappearing Act

**The Curse of Living**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R1 or R2, which Sunrise on the other hand, __does._

- - - - -

**Unspecified location, Brittania Countryside**

"The power of Kings, known as Geass, brings one solitude," murmured C.C. serenely,. A smirk graced her lips as she thought on the words while the wagon clattered away on the farmland roads, "Not quite accurate, is it?"

"Right, Lelouch?"

The wagon driver chuckled softly, "The price of being a martyr, to escape justice for the deaths of many to make ends meet? Things are never quite so simple; you taught me that much after all."

"So where to now?" C.C. asked quietly as she rolled over onto her stomach, eyes watching the distance ahead of them.

"Today or the centuries after?" Teased the former emperor, "I have enough money to settle things for the next decade or so. We'll be living rough, so maybe we'll find a nice secluded spot up in the mountains?"

"If I know you as well as I think I do, then you have someplace in mind?"

"That I do."

- - - - -

**Twenty Years Later, Tokyo**

Two decades had changed the world since the power-hungry prince had taken the world in his quest for world domination. Peace had reigned for that duration, people were happy. Oh, there were always the criminals, the power-hungry, and the stupid. Such things were common and happened, it was the kind of thing that was inevitable, a side-effect in any time and place of the world, be it Britannia, the U.F.N., or Japan.

For one Nunnally Vi Britannia, she was content. She had blossomed into a woman, one of startling innocence and beauty. Always at her side was the dark knight, Zero, tending to her beck and call, her sword and shield in a literal manner of speaking. Today was the anniversary of the death of the ninety-ninth emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Cited in history books as an insane prince who was exiled for crimes unknown, though the book does vaguely recalled the death of his mother and the later death of his father to make the dot connect to the readers at school. Despite the protests of his former friends and his governing sister, many countries had not forgotten the cruelty they had felt from Lelouch's ransom of the entire world with Damocles and it's store of F.L.E.I.A. warheads. That generation had largely put that behind themselves now, knowing that in their confidences that that man was dead, for good. History books hailed Zero, the Black Knights, and Schneizle as heroes for their actions against the power-hungry emperor, children, streets, and buildings were named after them. Suzaku, the Knight of Zero, was similarly warped by hungry journalists and book writers, citing his honorary britannian status, his mysterious rank of the Lancelot Projects, and his closeness to Lelouch as the man's best friend.

Even now, people spit on his grave, grumbling about the traitor who turned his back on Britannia to help his best friend in his bid for power. Even then, despite the protests of his friends, his name and honor was warped in the annals of history.

But this writing has gone off track, as today was considered a celebration for many. A reminder of days too terrible to hold for others. And a day of blood retribution and martyr-ism for a few. Those few morsels of humanity number in single digits. Two of them sat in silence as they listened to a speech from Kaname Ohgi, his stately dressed wife Viletta standing next to him.

Nunnally resisted the urge to yawn, with a embarrassed smile at Zero, who returned it within his helmet. Zero valued his privacy immensely, having caught dozens of cameras and reporters attempting to find his identity. Despite the attempts, his private moments outside of his suit, cloak, and helmet were brief. He looked at the crowd before them in the assembly. Tens of thousands had joined to listen and mingle, many of them small-time politicians and famous sorts. All came from around the world to attend the anniversary, all was well. A glint caught Zero's eye. A couple stood far away in the stands. they were too far to make out, but Zero's helmet had been modified to provide better protection and capabilities, including a mini-scope.

His right eye vision zoomed in, twice, four, eights, and ten times. Resolution was corrected as the dark knight stiffened, his breath caught in his throat.

Nunnally turned slightly, to question her Knight of his sudden discomfort.

Zero shook his head and patted her hand reassuringly, as Ohgi made a particularly well made end to his speech, enciting a roar of approval and applause from the many who had come to listen.

- - - - -

Suzaku turned back to the stands far away, staring at the young man talking to a woman who appeared to be far older than he. They were both dressed in Britannian clothing, slightly out of date, but well off in terms of fashion. The tiger-like woman smiled, her face still smooth, but clearly recognizable. He turned slightly to eye the other man. Still in his teens, the man wore his hair in a long smooth fashion, his eyes of brilliant emerald, a face of handsome paleness, and an all too familiar smirk. The man held up his hands, moving them in a strange form of sign language.

They became recognizable immediately. Years back, when he was a boy, a child made an imaginary language of signs for fun and childlike secrecy.

He knew what they meant. Only two people knew how to work those signs, either correctly or perfectly by style or familiarity. One sat next to him, staring in polite puzzlement. The other he had killed twenty years ago.

The young took off his top hat and bowed briefly, a full fledged smile on his face as he turned his back on him, grasping the older woman's arm and gently helping her down the stairs.

Come tonight. The Gardens. Midnight.

For the first time in years, he felt a thrill of excitement. Nunnally must have felt his elation, as she took his by the hand, urging Zero to return and escort her to Ohgi in order to congratulate him. He nodded and made signs with his other hand.

We shall wait for you.

His charge raised an eyebrow in increased puzzlement, but deduced it in an instant. Her shock disolved into a cool mask developed by years of political practice. She replied in kind, adding a glare that could only affect two indivduals in this room, including him.

Nunnally smiled as she clasped Ohgi's grizzled hand, but it was not that the speech was over, but because someone had really made her day.

* * *

**Not really how I wanted, but it'll do.  
**

**To those who have read my other Code Geass story, _Duea Mentiss Singulus Somes_, I apologize. the plot bunny didn't work out as episodes progressed, as it made the characters seem OOC. I tried to make fics that violated my rule of not doing so until the seasons are done; which gives me time to integrate everything properly. I will not be continuing that fic, and will post a chapter saying so. Reviews will be appreciated, though gushing sparkling posts are not the kind that motivate me very well. Constructive reivews and criticisms on the other hand are much more appreciated. Questions posted by the reviewers will be answered next chapter. Thank you.**


	2. Glimpses of a Dead Man

**The Curse of Living**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R1 or R2, which Sunrise on the other hand, __does._

- - - - -

If history was a fickle thing, then time was the master of all that was fickle and everything in between. After all, what has changed men, women, and the earth they live on than time? Tokyo was once a japanese city, trampled beneath the heels of a mighty britannian army. Again war wruck havoc and destruction, twice if sowed death and injury, both by a vengeful soul using the war as a means for an end. Today, the city had changed, from a clear britannian taste to one of surprising height and decor with a distinct japanese styling that had been suppressed for so long. It was quite clear that style of building had come back with a vengeance. Mega-skyscrapers brushed the clouds deep in the sky, almost rivaling mount Fuji in size and magnificence.

Smaller skyscrapers stood on the cusp of the mega-buildings like the edge of a fully blossomed flower floating in a calm river. hundreds of minuscule houses descended and spread about the edges of the mega city, with rolling valleys and recovering forests interacting with the scene. Ashford Academy still stood as a private school, with students mainly of britannian descent attending. Landmarks had not changed, though the headquarters for the former brittannian military were taken down and rebuilt to hold the new government.

All was well.

Especially for one Kallen Kozuki. At the moment she was busy kissing her husband-now-to-be with ferocious passion to general applause. From the corner of her eye, she saw her mother sending a slightly disapproving eye at her, all the while clapping as hard as she could. Nunnally gave her a full blown smile, and Zero behind her merely giving a single nod of acknowledgment. Kallen let a happy smile grace her lips as she tossed the boutique of flowers into the air. It flew with great hieght and descended slowly much to chagrin of the many overexcited girls as they dove over one another for the chance to take the prize. To her amusement and slight surprise, a middle-aged woman like herself caught it, vaguely familiar eyes giving her an appraising stare as she handed it to an even more maddeningly vaguely familiar young man with shockingly emerald eyes, kissing him on the forehead, much to general amusement.

The young man had the decency to blush and decided to mutter under his breath, the corners of his lips twitching nonetheless.

"Who are they?" Asked Rai as he coaxed another kiss from his bride, "There seems to be a lot of unfamiliar faces here."

Kallen pulled her lips from his own as she focused on the maddeningly familiar face of the young man, whose face she could not quite place, "They could just be here for the food, y'know."

"And the one on the left," pointed out Rai as he brushed his gray-colored hair away, "He looks like me when I was a student."

They watched as the young man headed to the table groaning under the strain of so many gifts, leaving a single small blue box wrapped plainly on top of the pile. Almost as though he had sensed their eyes on him, he turned facing Kallen specifically and gave them a smile and bow. She turned to Rai, eyes uncertain, "He does look a bit like you..."

"Nevermind him for now," chided Rai, "Time to open presents, we've been standing here for too long."

She nodded and moved, hand in hand, to the pile of presents gifted to her by dozens of semi-royal britannians and her family and friends. Jewelry, dresses, baby things, books, antiques, filled her lap. Soon she and her husband were owners of a mansion in France, and an island in the Caribbean. Stunned, and slightly disgusted, by the wealth, she turned to the single box left by the young man no one else had noticed, save for vague acknowledgments from Nunnally and Zero, (Of which then everyone started agreeing, even if they had no idea what they were talking about.)

The small blue box was addressed to her, in an intricate cursive she recognized from her days in the Order of Black Knights. One that only one person ever wrote in a way that could not be forged. Ripping open the box, she found a recorder and an gleaming ivory music-box. The recorder clicked as she picked it up.

"_Live long and prosper_."

She looked up and met Nunnally's eyes, whose hopeful expression cemented into belief.

Everyone else were thoroughly confused, except for Zero's, whose eyes were masked and could be seen. Nunnally extended her hand to Kallen, a smile bubbling to her face, "About the dinner invitation I sent..."

"And will be attending," finished Kallen as she clasped the proffered hand. Rai, still confused, nodded.

- - - - -

"That was awfully risky of you," said C.C. as she savored the slice of cake. The two of them were far away from the wedding now, but neither didn't want to leave without a taste of the cake. Good and well-made confectioneries were so hard to come by these days.

"Ah. But as an old friend, I had an obligation to make," Lelouch said, chuckling his evil chuckle,

He glanced at his older companion and lessened the dramatic evilness of his smile, allowing his more humane and clever side to bubble up to the surface, "Now, about that dinner date I promised you..."

- - - - -

**Part 2 will be up tomorrow or the day after, thanks for reading!**


	3. Return of Master and Witch part I

**The Curse of Living**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R1 or R2, which Sunrise on the other hand, __does._

- - - - -

"Do you think he will really come," Nunnally whispered quietly, "Do you really think he would be alive?"

They were inside the royal airship that Schneizel had created for her personal use. Surrounded by a self-sufficient ecosystem and the best float system money and intellect could possibly buy. It was here, within her luxurious airship, did the crippled young woman resided to meditate on her woes and concerns. It was also where she found Zero sitting in silence.

Today, however, he was uncharacteristically tense. Nunnally knew who Zero, the man underneath that mask, who he really was. Both past and present incarnations. After all, with her gift of knowing what was truth, half-truth, and lies was a powerful ability. She stroked a feathery tulip, slightly in thought, "Calm down, my Knight."

Zero, paused in his tense moment, the infamous mask turning to face her, as though scoffing at her request, "How can I? I have his blood on my hands, yet he returns? I can't believe it..."

"Believe it or not, I don't know either," said Nunnally, "As it is almost midnight..."

"Then he should almost be here by now. I know he'll be here. He keeps his word, no matter how warped," piped up Kallen from behind the rose bush, her short styled hair returned to it's original ginger red color, almost matching the bushes behind her. Sitting next to her, a gray haired man held her hand reassuringly, his eyes narrowing at his wife's apparent familiarity with this unknown person. "Who is this guy," inquired Rai, "Come on, you've been talking nonstop about him for hours and I still don't know his name, let alone who you're talking about! Gimme a clue will you?"

The glass clock on the pedestal chimed.

As one, the party of four glanced at a glass clock, it's innards of gears and wheels clicking by the second. It struck at twelve o'clock, with chimes to accompany it.

Chimes rang, echoing in the large garden.

For each second it passed.

Tension mounted.

As the last second lasted, only Rai looked disappointed. "Midnight," said Rai rolling his eyes, "Right."

"He'll be making a grand entrance," nodded Zero wisely.

"D'you smell something?" Asked Kallen suddenly, "Is it just me, or I'm smelling wine? A lot of it."

Something rustled in the bushes behind them, including a suppressed giggle. All four whipped around to face the offending bush, which had a red black velvet top hat and a white blue bonnet topped on the it. The tension in the room thickened as Zero and Rai cautiously made their way towards the bush, lashing out suddenly, knocking the hat off the bushed to reveal...

...someone laughing behind them.

For the second time this night, everyone turned around in a flash.

To Rai, the newlywed to Kallen Stedfield Kozuki, he had no idea who this guy was, and already his disdain for the man was rock bottom. Before him was a middleaged woman, dressed in a blousse and matching hat. Her hair eerily lime green. Next to her, however, was the man who had gotten them all together. To his surprise it was a boy. A teenager yes, but a boy nonetheless. He was dressed smartly in an expensive black and dark plum suit of velvet, cane and matching gloves, that clashed horribly with his eyes. Emerald eyes, tied back hair, and a smirk greeted them. _This_ was the person his Kallen was so familiar with?

"Morning all," drawled the unknown, "How've you been doing?"

And drunk too. Obviously the owner of the scent of wine they had smelt eariler. "Who the hell are you?" Growled Rai, "How did a kid and his aunt get on board?"

The boy smiled indulgently, holding up his hands to halt the flow of barking, "Just a second Kallen's hubbie." With dramatic slowness, he raised his hand to his eyes, pausing only to say, "No puppies died in the making of these contacts."

He whipped them off to reveal deep amethyst instead of emerald. He removed the band holding his hair together, allowing it to fall freely around his shoulders. A second later, with some water from an artificial waterfall next to the doors to the hallway, his face was devoid of the tanned color that filled his skin. Aside from the long hair, Lelouch Vi Britannia grinned likely a puppy at them all.

Rai stiffened, going into defense mode, suddenly reverting to his military stature in face of the most dangerous villain the entire world had ever seen return from the dead as though he had never died! Was he a vampire? A Ghoul? He looked around, frantically looking for a weapon, only to see Nunnaly speed past him so fast he fell over onto his rump.

With practiced ease, the wheelchair sped across the room, halting with just enough momentum to send the young woman off into the air into the said most dangeroud villain the world had ever seen.

Truth be told it was the funniest thing today.

- - - - -

**Sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter. Midterms came into being several weeks ago, and I still have more to come. This little tidbit is for the tasters. I'll have another morself for you little rodents to chew on later this week. **


	4. Return of Master and Witch part II

**The Curse of Living**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R1 or R2, which Sunrise on the other hand, __does._

- - - - -

Eyes widening just before impact, Lelouch never had a chance at getting away from the angry missile that flew from the wheelchair.

"Oof!"

"_Lelouch, you insensitive bastard_!" screamed Nunnally as she flew into the air and tackled her brother.

Behind the two, Rai stared, pale and speechless as the two rolled around on the floor, as a pile of flailing limbs. He noticed Zero stand up and felt a surge of hope. Perhaps the famed Zero will defeat this menace to society and-

-found the familiar face of an aged (man who was supposed to be dead) Suzaku Kiraguuri taking off the mask. Now positively foaming at the mouth, he saw Kallen join the pile of limbs to hug the living daylights out of the former Emperor.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

- - - - -

"You haven't changed at all, brother! You look so young," gushed Nunnally as she fawned over her brother, "_And_ your taste in clothing hasn't changed either..."

After the commotion over the formerly belived dead Emperor of Britannia had died down and everyone was properly seated, refreshments served, Rai was treated to a scene consisting of his wife, the Minister of Britannia, and the undead Suzaku and Lelouch talking amicably, though slightly stiffly, with each other. He pressed a cold glass of brandy to his forehead. The last hour had been bedlam as they all told him how they were connected to this man.

How the infamous Lelouch was in truth Zero.

How Suzaku was the one who did kill him.

That his wife had a minor sexual relationship with that...that...thing.

The same thing that was squashed between his wife, prime minister Nunally, and that strange woman who introduced herself merely as C.C. If that didn't pertain to her breast size, then he didn't know what it stood for. Rai watched from afar as his wife gave Emperor Lelouch a noogie on the head and smiled at the spetacle. The Emperor didn't look like any great murderer or anything. More like a simple teenager catching up with old friends. The textbooks never really gave much information on the poor sod now that he thought of it. Most of them just repeated the same blather over and over. The Lelouch he was seeing was like a blast from the past, an entity that simply didn't age from all those eyars after the War. An entity that just walked out of the history book and was being run over on by his sister and friends.

As he watched Nunnally pinch both of the former Emperor's cheeks and remark on how delectable he looked, the poor boy went bright red and told her never to say such disturbing things ever again.

"No, really Lelouch! You look so much like yourself its like someone pulled you out of a history book!" Squealed Nunannly as she shifted her poor brother's cheeks this way and that.

'_Right out of my mind_,' thought Rai, '_Woman always seems to be reading people's minds, intentionally or no._'

"Shes right, you know," piped up Kallen, more excitable than anytime he had ever seen her, "You realize your fanclub hasn't gone down at all right?"

Ah, yes. That fanclub. Even though Emperor Lelouch was declared dead, many young women (mature ones included) still swooned, if secretly, over the young Emperor; mainly for his good looks. The fanclub was banned, though never really enforced.

Lelouch merely blushed and tried to push his 'fans' off of him.

No such luck.

- - - - -

**Just an update. =D**


End file.
